Réminiscences
by Nevermind555
Summary: Choisir le mouillage, sans doute par la force des choses, dans ce repaire pirate apporte son lot de souvenirs et chacun dépressurise comme il le peut !... OS.


**Réminiscences**

Le Capitaine observait le ballet des automates œuvrant autour des plaies de l'Arcadia, posté sur la passerelle surplombant le chantier.

Il se souvenait combien de fois l'ingénieur lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne prenait aucun soin de ses appareils - rappelons-nous le "crash" du _Death Shadow _sur la piste, certes dicté par la bonne cause mais quand même !...

Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres pleines du Capitaine.

Si Harlock savait piloter de manière fine et subtile, il est vrai qu'il n'épargnait rien à ses vaisseaux, quelle que fut leur taille.

La cuirasse, pourtant réputée ultra-blindée, de l'Arcadia avait souffert, mettant la carlingue à l'agonie.

Les réparations allaient être conséquentes, en espérant que le stock de gravium soit suffisant.

A croire que le Capitaine prenait un certain plaisir - nécessaire ?... - à torturer ses vaisseaux...

* * *

Le Repaire de la Vache Grasse était apprécié de tout l'équipage, Capitaine compris. Cet astéroïde à trois branches cachait un véritable paradis. Ses greniers à blé étaient pleins à craquer ; ils reposaient l'esprit agité d'Harlock.

Loin du tumulte de la plage sur laquelle l'équipage pataugeait et remuait, le Capitaine choisit la tranquillité du bar abrité, se permettant même de monter ses pieds bottés sur la table, s'y prélassant, sans avoir quitté son uniforme, hormis l'encombrante cape.

L'endroit donnait sur un petit jardin où coulait un ruisseau. Ce jardin paradisiaque regorgeait de fruits en toute saison et c'est Tori San qui s'en régalait - la fois dernière l'oiseau fut victime de sa gloutonnerie et fit une véritable indigestion - ce volatile devenait décidément bien fragile en prenant de l'âge. D'ailleurs, connaissait-on réellement sa durée de vie ?... Sa race était indéfinie et Harlock, malgré ses voyages intergalactiques, n'en avait jamais croisé de semblable !...

Harlock s'apprêtait à faire face à quelques jours de relaxe. L'inactivité n'augurait rien de bon pour le pirate car elle faisait remonter en lui une panoplie de souvenirs vivaces. Rien de tel qu'un coup d'adrénaline pour les reléguer au fond de sa mémoire, vivant dans la bataille présente.

Le Capitaine commanda un autre verre à la machine automatisée qui servait derrière le bar. Décidément, tout ceci manquait cruellement de charme. Harlock préfèrait largement les bars traditionnels - Tochirô devait avoir un goût un peu trop prononcé pour l'automatisation à outrance !...

Il aimait les bars à l'ambiance lourde, à la pénombre boisée, entendre le battement régulier des portes, savourer les jurons lâchés par les clients lors des parties de cartes endiablées, les discussions avec les barmen. Oui, tout ceci avait un charme désuet qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Même s'il savourait son verre généralement en retrait, le Capitaine se laissait volontiers imprégner par l'ambiance particulière qui régnait dans les établissements de qualité.

La cave avait également son importance !... Et Harlock avait sa liste de préférence, red bourbon d'Andromède en tête. Cette boisson arrachait la gorge, réchauffant l'estomac comme aucune puis plongeait le corps dans une sorte de transe intermédiaire.

* * *

Son esprit bifurqua soudain dans une direction non-souhaitée. La défunte Maya. La vision de cette capsule mortuaire s'en allant dans le cosmos.

Le pirate quitta sa position détendue comme s'il était de mise de rendre un hommage posthume.

Il ne tolérait guère qu'on s'amuse sur le dos de sa fidélité jurée éternelle. Les deux ou trois malappris qu'il avait surpris à plaisanter sur la question avaient payé le prix fort : regard les crucifiant littéralement sur place, poste de travail sévère et conditions à la dure.

Pourtant, qu'il le veuille ou non, le pirate avait été vu trimballant le corps nu, recouvert de sa seule cape, de l'espionne mazone nommée Namino Shizuka, à travers les coursives. La façon peu galante dont il se délesta d'elle dans la cabine du Dr Zero tenait beaucoup moins du romantisme exacerbé que de la moquerie ouverte.

L'attitude d'Harlock, à l'époque, avait été des plus ambiguës.

Il n'avait été capable de la tuer que par "bonté" alors que le suicide demeurait le seul échappatoire de la jeune espionne aux traits de sirène.

Durant tout son séjour sur l'Arcadia, même si la méfiance était à son comble, Harlock semblait être pris de doutes quant à ses motivations. Il ne souhaitait pas la relâcher auprès de ses "sœurs" qui n'en auraient fait qu'une bouchée mais sa présence à bord, clairement, représentait un paquet d'emmerdes bien odorantes !...

Harlock avait été pris entre deux feux. Et... il devait se l'avouer, elle était parvenue à éveiller en lui quelques sentiments qu'il avait pensé oubliés. Son corps fut d'ailleurs remis à l'espace, enveloppé dans le pavillon, avec les honneurs mêmes du Capitaine.

Cette attitude avait soulevé beaucoup d'interrogations au sein même de l'équipage.

Harlock lui-même était bien incapable de l'expliquer, se contentant d'en soupirer.

* * *

Toujours à l'abri des ébats sablonneux de la foule, Harlock s'installa au bord du ruisseau. Le paysage lui rappelait sa ville natale, dans le land de Bayern(*) ; Heiligenstadt, surplombée par le magnifique Schloss Greifenstein. Le fief des Harlock.

Le Capitaine lisait encore des ouvrages dans la langue de ses ancêtres et aimait parfois glisser jurons ou expressions germaniques alors qu'on causait le plus souvent japonais au sein même de l'Arcadia. Un bon "_Verdammt nochmal_(**)!" bien senti alors que la situation lui échappait était toujours de mise.

Harlock avait toujours eu du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Un étalon plein.

Son sang était, à l'image de celui de feu Tochirô et d'Emeraldas, bouillonnant.

Les opérations suicides étaient devenues une marque de fabrique. Plutôt crever que de tomber en des mains ennemies !... Et l'avis de l'équipage n'était guère requis dans pareil cas.

* * *

L'idée était venu au valeureux Capitaine de déchausser ses bottes et de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche du ruisseau.

Tori était toujours à l'œuvre dans les branches.

"Hey, ne va pas tomber malade, l'Oiseau !..."

Un cri particulier lui fit écho.

Cet oiseau était une véritable tête de mule !...

Harlock barbotait, savourant le faible courant filer entre ses orteils.

Appuyé des deux bras en arrière, il jouissait de ce plaisir simple d'un bain de pieds en pleine nature artificielle.

Il se laissa tomber, haut du corps en arrière, bras croisé derrière la tête, s'en fichant éperdument si son équipage venait à le trouver ainsi.

Il avait déjà fait ses preuves alors il pouvait se permettre ce moment de détente.

Pas une âme ne vint troubler son repos.

Lorsque le froid se fit mordant, il sortit les pieds de l'eau, récupérant ses bottes, avançant dans l'herbe grasse, appréciant le contact de la voûte plantaire contre ce tapis végétal.

"Harlock."

C'était Miime. Bah, devant Miime le pirate pouvait bien se permettre toutes les fantaisies !...

Il ramena ses bottes sur l'épaule, s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Elle venait de récupérer une bouteille au comptoir et s'en nourrissait au goulot. Il l'adorait.

Comparée aux damnées Mazones, Miime faisait partie de cet herbier de charme.

Elle plissa les yeux lorsque le Capitaine tenta d'enfiler ses bottes l'une après l'autre, sautillant sur une jambe !...

Décidément les fantaisies humaines lui échappaient à bien des égards.

Harlock, lui, était bien décidé à régresser. C'était sa façon de lâcher prise.

Il se laissa choir sur le canapé, botte droite à moitié enfilée, se mettant à rire. A rire !...

Ce son bien étrange et répété qui sortait de la gorge des Terriens faisait toujours forte impression sur Miime. Et entendre Harlock, qui soignait son sérieux, rire à gorge déployée, secoua la belle plante.

Assurément, le Capitaine relâchait la pression.

* * *

(*) La Bavière

(**) L'équivalent en allemand de "Putain !", "Bon sang !" ou "Bordel !"


End file.
